


Все связано

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Случайности не случайны, и все связано.





	Все связано

— Заметь, я уже даже не спрашиваю, что мы делаем в Японии.

— Это невероятный прогресс, Тодд.

— Но объясни мне — хотя бы попробуй! — что мы забыли на этом пустыре?

— Что-то, — весомо ответил Дирк. — Может быть, ждем, когда улучшится твое зрение?

— Чего?..

Тодд, наверное, никогда не привыкнет ни к Дирку, ни к его отношениям со вселенной, со всем этим его «все связано». В самой концепции не было ничего плохого, увлекательная даже, отдающая фатализмом. Но кто бы знал, как Тодду надоело уже начинать утро с радостного вопля Дирка и чего-нибудь вроде: «Собирайся, Тодд! Куда? В Японию, конечно же! Какая виза? Господи, Тодд, хватит нудеть, мы и так уже на самолет опаздываем».

Как они пробирались на этот чертов самолет, Тодд даже вспоминать не хотел и до конца был уверен, что их все же поймают, не в Америке, так в Японии уж точно. Но все прошло, как обычно. В смысле, черте как да с огоньком, но успешно.

Дирк по дороге даже бутылкой местного алкоголя разжился и на вопрос, зачем она ему, только плечами пожал, пригодится мол.

Интересно, мироздание не могло хотя бы разок забросить их куда-нибудь на Бали, просто так, на песочке полежать? Для разнообразия. И чтобы никаких странностей. Хотя Тодд подозревал, что с него сталось бы издергаться вместо отдыха в ожидании, когда же случится то самое нечто: метеорит там прилетит или сразу корабль инопланетян.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Тодд заметил мальчишку, лишь когда тот вихрем пронесся мимо, чтобы тут же исчезнуть, едва ступив на пустырь.

— Ого! — изумленно — боже, да когда же он перестанет удивляться-то? — уставился на это место Тодд. — Здесь портал какой-то? Как с Вендимуром? Слушай, Дирк, а может ну его?

Дирк только улыбнулся вместо ответа, глядя со странным обожанием. Ах, да, Тодд и забыл уже, как Дирк любил эту его черту: неумение смиряться с очевидным, в данном случае с тем, что если вселенная куда-то позвала, то бесполезно задавать вопросы.

— А это еще что? — совсем обомлел Тодд, увидев, как по узкой японской улочке плывет нечто, похожее на черное грозовое облако с множеством глаз и зубастых ртов. И двигалось оно, к слову, четко на них.

— Что там? — обеспокоенно спросил, Дирк, проследив за его взглядом, но, похоже, ничего не увидев.

— Эм, а мы можем исчезнуть так же, как мальчик только что? — поинтересовался Тодд, пятясь назад. Чем бы надвигающееся облако ни было, на знакомство с собой оно совсем не вдохновляло.

— О, уже захотел туда? Какая же переменчивая ты натура!

— Не время для шуток, сделай что-нибудь!

— Как скажешь.

Дирк дернул Тодда за плечо, шагнув вместе с ним вперед, и пустырь резко перестал быть пустырем, превратившись в уютненький дворик с небольшим, странным по японским меркам домом. Тодд оценил бы, если бы сейчас его не волновало другое.

Тучи за спиной не оказалось, и Тодд едва не съехал на землю от облегчения, но удержался на ногах, ухватившись за любезно подставленный локоть Дирка.

— Срань господня, — выдохнул он.

— Не выражайся при дамах, Тодд, — с легким укором в голосе сказал Дирк. — Какое впечатление мы о себе оставим? Кстати, добрый день. Вечер, то есть.

— О, — только и смог выдавить из себя Тодд.

Дама и впрямь была, да какая! Даже халатообразная одежда — кимоно, или как там оно называлось, Тодд не очень-то разбирался — не могла скрыть шикарную грудь. И не только грудь, если быть честным.

Поймав его взгляд, женщина тонко улыбнулась и неторопливо поднесла изящную курительную трубку к губам. Сладко затянулась и выдохнула вместе с дымом:

— Добро пожаловать в магазин желаний. Проходите, перелет был долгим, устали с дороги. Ватануки, — на этом слове ее голос принял особенные, мурлыкающие нотки. — Приготовь для гостей чай.

— Юко-сан, меня только что едва не сожрали, — возмутился мальчишка возле нее. Тодд смутно опознал в нем того самого, что пронесся мимо них всего пару минут назад. — Дайте хоть дыхание перевести.

— А вот не нужно было запрещать Доумеки тащиться за тобой «с этой раздражающей мордой кирпичом».

Мальчишка лишь презрительно фыркнул в ответ и скрылся внутри дома. Хозяйка, поманив за собой, направилась туда же.

— Кстати, о сожрать, — решил сразу задать животрепещущий вопрос Тодд. — Это что за штука была?

— Которая? — с умилительным непониманием поинтересовалась женщина, хотя Тодд ни секунды не сомневался в том, что она прекрасно все поняла.

— Которая едва не сожрала того пацана, а заодно и нас.

— О, всего лишь екай, ничего особенного.

— Не знал, что жизнь в Японии такая суровая.

— Они не нападают на тех, кто их не видит, — уверила она. И добавила после небольшой паузы: — Ну почти.

— Это ваше «почти» очень обнадеживает, — подал, наконец, голос подозрительно молчавший до сих пор Дирк. — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дирк Джентли, а это мой ассистент и друг Тодд Бротцман.

— Можете звать меня Юко. — Она кивнула с таким видом, словно знала уже все и без них. И, черт возьми, Тодд этому бы совсем не удивился. — Можете отдать уже мое саке.

Юко протянула красивую ладонь с длинными ухоженными пальцами в одновременно и грациозном, и алчном жесте. Дирк с Тоддом озадаченно переглянулись, потом перевели взгляд на бутылку и дружно охнули.

— Мое любимое! — преувеличенно радостно воскликнула Юко и, прижав на мгновение к груди, так ловко припрятала бутылку, что никто даже не понял, куда именно. 

С гостями она делиться явно не собиралась.

— Очень рады, что вам понравился наш небольшой презент! А теперь не расскажете ли, для чего мы сюда пришли? — с невозмутимым видом поинтересовался Дирк, усаживаясь за стол.

Тодд сел на соседний стул и закатил глаза. Отличное начало, молодец Дирк. Самое то, чтобы им вызвали санитаров прямо с порога. Хотя, похоже, здешним медицинская помощь тоже не помешала бы.

— Сюда приходят только те, у кого есть желание.

— Так вы кто-то вроде Джинна? — ляпнул Тодд. — Или вон как у Дирка? Что-то случилось, куда-то вынесло, но поди еще разбери, хорошо оно или плохо.

— Хорошо вам или плохо от исполнения ваших желаний — точно не мне решать. Ваши же желания.

— А могу я пожелать стать обычным? — скорее на пробу, чем всерьез спросил Дирк. По крайней мере, Тодд надеялся, что это он не всерьез, потому что это они уже проходили, и возвращаться к теме не хотелось.

— Все возможно, если очень захотеть, — Юко, похоже, не требовались пояснения, и удивленной она тоже не выглядела. — Но любое желание требует платы. Такое желание и вовсе обойдется слишком дорого, вселенная не любит расставаться со своими любимчиками.

Дирк фыркнул, явно давая понять, что он думает и о любимчиках в частности, и в любви вселенной в целом. Юко понимающе улыбнулась.

— А еще вселенная потребует замены, и, скорее всего, ею станет кто-то очень важный для заменяемого. Если вас это устраивает, то мы можем поговорить о цене.

— Да ладно, я же пошутил, — весело рассмеялся Дирк и активно замахал руками.

По крайней мере, со стороны это могло бы сойти за веселье, но Тодд отлично его знал, чтобы понять, насколько тот взволнован.

— А вы, — Юко перевела взгляд на Тодда. — Тоже видите то, что не видят другие люди, верно?

— Да, — Тодд усмехнулся. — И поначалу принимал это за болезнь, паршивое было время, я вам скажу.

— Понимаю, — Юко кивнула, и Тодд отчего-то подумал, что она и впрямь понимала, о чем он говорил. — Мой помощник тоже видит скрытое, из-за чего с ним постоянно происходят неприятные истории. Природа ваших сил отличается, но все же не могли бы вы поговорить с ним? Возможно, вам есть чему поучиться друг у друга.

— Хорошо.

Тодд пожал плечами и встал из-за стола. Он не обиделся на столь откровенную попытку его спровадить, наоборот, ухватился за нее с энтузиазмом. Мальчик с похожими способностями интересовал его гораздо больше очередных рассказов о вселенной с ее великими замыслами, от которых голова кругом шла.

А Дирк пусть выговорится, ему полезно.

***

— Я так и не понял, для чего мы сюда тащились? Поболтать и попить чая?

— Возможно, ты просто не видишь всей картины, Тодд. Польза от этой встречи определенно есть.

— Ну ты-то ее хоть видишь?

— Не уверен, но она точно есть! — убедительным тоном закончил Дирк.

Тодд махнул рукой и пошел по улице, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Екаев, вроде, нигде не наблюдалось.

— Постой-ка, — Дирк поймал Тодда за плечо, остановив, и аккуратно снял со спины красную нитку. Длиннющую, шерстяную.

— Откуда она взялась?

— Без малейшего понятия, — радостно ответил Дирк и повязал вдруг ее Тодду на запястье.

— Эй!

— На удачу, — пояснил он в ответ на возмущенный взгляд.

Тодд подергал узел без особой надежды, но тот, конечно же, затянулся так, что только резать теперь. Ну, на удачу, так на удачу. Судьбоносного в их жизни было и без того многовато, но Тодд учился не спорить с высшими силами. На собственных шишках же и учился.

***

— Юко-сан, — жалобно проныл Ватануки. — Оно не уходит и кружит возле магазинчика. Как мне домой-то идти?

— Позвони Доумеки, он будет рад помочь и проводить до дома.

— Еще я не просил помощи у этого болвана! Нет уж, лучше попробую проскользнуть мимо по-тихому.

— Уверен, что это равноценная жертва?

Ватануки только фыркнул и занес ногу над границей двора, когда с улицы вдруг послышалось крайне восторженное:

— Ой, какая фигня! При-и-ико-о-ольно!

Рыжая всклокоченная женщина схватила рыскавшего все это время вокруг магазина екая за хвост и, подтянув к себе, с энтузиазмом двинула в один из многочисленных глаз. Екай в ответ взвыл и дернулся изо всех сил, оставив в руках человека клок черного тумана, быстро развеявшегося на ветру.

— Эй, ну ты куда?! Да что ж такое, только найдешь что-нибудь интересное, как оно смывается. Вот невезенье, а!

Ватануки застонал и, не дожидаясь приказа хозяйки, поплелся на кухню делать чай для еще одного гостя, а в том, что это именно их гость, он не сомневался. Медом им сегодня, что ли, намазано?


End file.
